Dites moi qui je suis
by Allima
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE [voir bio] Lorsque l'on se réveille d'un coma et que l'on a tout oublié, cela engendre forcément des questions...Qui suis je? James Potter, tout simplement. Futur JPxLE
1. Prologue: Amnésie

Ca y est, je me lance dans l'écriture d'une histoire en plusieurs chapitres ! (il m'a fallut plus d'un an, mais on y est ! lol)

Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse au défi de Rajhna (salut à toi ! ;p ).

Disclaimer : Si tout était à moi, je pense que ça se saurait… Donc pas besoin de le préciser :D (et pour ceux qui ne sont pas sortis de chez eux depuis de nombreuses années, tout appartient à JK Rowling, notre mère à tous !lol)

Résumé : Je me souviens de la douleur.Je me souviens du goût du sang. Je me souviens de Voldemort. Mais je ne me souviens plus de moi…

NdA : Merci à Souiz (ma grande sœur que j'aime très fort) pour avoir relut ce chapitre !

**Prologue : Amnésie**

Le calme.

Des bruits de pas tout près. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ?

Les pas s'éloignent.

Le silence.

Des voix étouffées. Il ne distingue pas les mots, mais peu importe, il est bien. Un doux rayon de soleil vient se poser sur son visage.

La chaleur.

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Les bruits de pas reviennent, mais il y a plusieurs personnes cette fois-ci.

Des raclements de chaise sur le sol. Il fronce les sourcils, il a mal à la tête.

_« Chut, tu vas le réveiller… »_

Des chuchotements.

_« C'est la première fois que je t'entend dire ça, Patmol…_

_-Ouai, surtout que d'habitude tu te gêne pas pour réveiller tout le monde !_

_-Eh, Queudvert, la prochaine fois je te laisse arriver en retard en cours !_

_-Puis de toute manières ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans le coma, et la rentrée c'est dans cinq jours, alors faudrait peut-être qu'il se réveille, justement !_

_-c'est vrai que l'infirmière nous a certifié que ça ne durerais que quelques jours, et il est toujours endormi… »_

Les voix s'arrêtent. Sa main se ressert sur du tissu. C'est une sensation à la fois rêche et douce.

_« Dites, c'est moi ou il vient de bouger ?_

_-Quoi ! »_

Les bruits de pas recommencent et s'arrêtent tout près de lui. Une odeur de chocolat lui emplit les narines.

_« James… »_

Il sent des regards sur lui. Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières sont si lourdes… Il parvient néanmoins à percevoir un trait de lumière blanche.

C'est éblouissant. Il referme les yeux.

_« Aha ! j'avais raison ! »_

A en croire le rythme que font les pas de la personne se trouvant près de lui, elle est en train de danser.

_« Dis, pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas le réveiller y a à peine cinq minutes, tu fais beaucoup de bruit je trouve…_

_-Mais mon p'tit Lunard… Il est déjà réveillé !_

_-Il a bougé les paupières, c'est tout…_

Il veut voir qui se trouve autour de lui… Un effort… Il ouvre entièrement les yeux.

Au début tout lui apparaît flou, puis il arrive à distinguer trois têtes, et ensuite trois visages tournés vers lui, l'air ébahi. C'est le garçon aux cheveux noirs à côté de lui parle le premier.

-T'es réveillé Cornedrue ! Comment tu te sens ?

Ces trois garçons semblent le connaître… Mais une chose est sûre, lui il ne les a jamais vu.

-euh… Vous êtes qui ?

La joie qui se lisait sur leurs visages est vite remplacée par un mélange d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension.

-T'es sérieux, James ? Tu ne sais plus qui nous sommes ? Répond franchement, parce que si c'est une blague, c'est la plus mauvaise que t'ait jamais faite !

C'est le garçon châtain de l'autre côté de son lit qui vient de l'interroger. Tous semblent attendre avec appréhension sa réponse et… Attendez ! Il l'a appelé James ! Il sent un grand poids s'échapper de ses épaules avant de se mettre à rire.

-Ouf ! tu nous a fait peur ! On croyait vraiment que t'étais devenu amnésique !

-mwahahahaha ! moi aussi ! mais c'est juste que vous vous êtes trompés de chambre ! Je ne m'appelle pas James ! mon prénom c'est….

Mince. Il arrête de rire aussi sec. Quel est son prénom au fait ?

L'angoisse.

-Oh non… Dites-moi… dites-moi qui je suis ?

Les trois garçons ont à leur tour cessé de rire. Ils se regardent, et c'est enfin le plus petit d'entre eux, à côté de celui aux cheveux bruns, qui lui répond.

-Eh bien tu es, euh… c'est vraiment pas banal comme situation..

Les deux autres lui lance un regard noir.

_-Oui, oui, bon… tu es James Potter, et tu rentre en septième année à Poudlard dans cinq jours…_

_-J'ai donc dix-sept ans…_

Il regarde ses mains. _James Potter._

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se gratte la tête, l'air embarrassé.

_-Eh bien, je suis Sirius Black, et voici Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow._

_-Mais… vous avez employé des noms bizarres, tout à l'heure…_

_-Ah ? tu étais déjà réveillé ?_

Ils se sourient.

-Eh bien, c'est parce que nous sommes les maraudeurs !

Il avait dit cela comme si cette simple phrase (quoique James ignorait le sens du terme maraudeur) suffisait à tout expliquer. Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius vit la tête de James qu'il se rendit compte que pour ce dernier, son explication avait autant de sens que si il lui avait dit que tout était dû au fait que les fourmis vivent en colonies.

_-Ok… vas-y Remus, explique-lui…_

_-Bien. Alors… euh…pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que Sirius, Peter et toi êtes des animagi. Sirius se transforme en chien, Peter en rat, et toi en cerf ; d'où vos surnoms respectifs : Patmol, Queudvert et Cornedrue._

_-Je suppose qu'on l'a pas fait légalement tout ça…_

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs préoccupations en ce qui concernait la loi…

-Euh… non, en effet.

Cette histoire était étrange… Pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban en devenant un animagus non-déclaré ? Et puis…

-Mais toi ? Tu n'en est pas un ? Je veux dire, tu as un surnom toi aussi, non ?

Alors là, ça devenait franchement bizarre. Les trois garçons venaient d'échanger un regard plein de questions muettes et de sous-entendus…

-Eh bien, euh… mon surnom est Lunard mais…

Là, il y avait franchement quelque chose qu'on lui cachait.

-Mais quoi ? D'où il te vient ?

-Bah en fait, je suis… je suis un loup-garou.

Quoi ? Ce n'était que ça ? Enfin… Ce n'était pas une nouvelle très banale (même pas banale du tout), et ce devait être très dur pour Remus, mais il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien pire…

-Oh…Et c'est pour ça qu'on est des animagi non déclarés je suppose ?

-Euh, oui, vous restez avec moi à chaque pleine lune…

Tous se turent. James tentait de faire le tri dans ses questions… Il en avait tant à poser !

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Ca y est. Encore un regard bizarre, mais beaucoup plus grave. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir lâché une mini-bombe à retardement… Après un silence, Peter lui répondit.

-Tu…Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts.

A son regard interrogatif, il ajouta :

-Les serviteurs de Vold…enfin, Tu-sais-qui. Tu te souviens de lui ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Oh oui… Etrangement, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce mage noir, Voldemort…

-Eh bien, c'est suite à cette attaque que tu t'es retrouvé ici…

-Mais où est-ce que c'était ? Il y a eut d'autres blessés ?

Il vit avec horreur de l'eau emplir les yeux de Sirius, tandis que celui-ci lui répondait d'une voix étranglée.

-C'était chez toi, et ils ont… ta mère est…morte…

Sur le coup il ne comprit pas… Non… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Puis, des larmes provenant de tout son corps remontèrent malgré lui jusqu'à ses yeux, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles s'échappèrent qu'il réalisa enfin… Sa mère était morte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, plus jamais sentir son parfum si particulier…Un mélange de fleurs et d'épices… Et il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir…

C'est alors qu'une autre réalité vint le frapper de plein fouet… la voir… Il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Aucun souvenirs de son visage, de son nom… Juste cette odeur.

-Je… je ne m'en souviens pas ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

Il voulait se lever les retrouver et tous les massacrer un par un, mais des mains l'agrippèrent et le rassirent de force.

-Lâchez-moi ! Ils m'ont pris ma mémoire et ma mère ! Je ne me souviens même plus de ma propre mère !

Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage avaient à présent un goût amer, des larmes de rage…Il était trop en colère pour se soucier de faire mal ou non aux garçons qui le retenait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir !

-Peter ! Va chercher une infirmière, ou un médicomage, mais dépêche !

Il vit à peine Peter sortir en vitesse lorsqu'il fut pris d'une sérieuse envie de vomir.

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

Voyant qu'ils étaient sceptiques, il haussa le ton.

-Je vais vomir ! Bougez-vous !

Ils se poussèrent brusquement, et il courut pour atteindre les toilettes. Lorsqu'il y fut, il put enfin recracher tout le dégoût que lui inspirait les serviteurs de Voldemort, et surtout le dégoût qui venait de lui-même ; de ne plus se rappeler de sa mère…

Il se passa ensuite de l'eau sur le visage, et s'observa dans le miroir. Des cheveux noirs pas très ordonnés, des yeux marrons… C'était donc lui James Potter ?

oO0Y0Oo

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il y avait une infirmière avec le reste des maraudeurs et, en retrait, un homme. Il avait les même cheveux que lui et paraissait partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. Il s'avança et sembla hésiter avant de prendre la parole.

-James, je suis, eh bien… je suis ton père… (NdA : Que la force soit avec toi ! mdr !)

James ne répondit rien. Il observa cet homme aux cernes immenses, au regard triste et fatigué. Cet homme qui avait perdu sa femme, et qui devait à présent affronter la mémoire de son fils. Son père…

-Je sais que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, mais… crois-moi… S'il-te-plait…

Il y avait tant de détresse dans sa voix que James ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras cet homme à la voix douloureuse, dont chaque mot semblait être le dernier souffle… James se dit alors que, quoiqu'il advienne, il ne rendrait pas son père plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Se détachant de son étreinte il lui sourit.

-Tu sais, vu notre ressemblance plus que frappante, je pense que j'aurais du mal à ne pas te croire…Papa…

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de son père.

-Je suis désolée, Mr Potter, mais je dois administrer quelque soins à votre fils, de façon à ce qu'il puisse rentrer chez vous au plus tôt.

-Oh ! Oui, évidemment. Vas-y, James, nous t'attendrons dans le couloirs.

James les regarda partir. Même s'il ne se souvenais pas d'eux, il savait qu'il les aimait, et qu'il avait toute confiance en eux.

-Tenez, buvez ça Mr Potter…

oO0Y0Oo

Et Voilà !

Je sais, il est pas très gai ce chapitre, mais ce n'est que le prologue ! (et vous conviendrez que c'est pas très joyeux non plus, comme histoire…Et, bien que l'idée de tout dévoiler à James par un Sirius déguisé en vahiné m'ait traversé l'esprit, je me suis dit que certains n'allaient pas trouver ça crédible…)

Donc, que les critiques soient bonnes ou mauvaises, je vous demanderait juste une tite review siouplait ! ;p

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1: Les photos de Diane

Bonjour à tous ! non ! non j'ai dit ! on arrête la pluie de tomates !

Bon alors JE SUIS DESOLEE pour le retard! D'accord, ça n'excuse rien, mais bon, hein….

Bien, je voudrais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Tout appartient à Mrs JK Rowling ! L'idée de la perte de mémoire de notre cher James, quand à elle, est de Rajhna qui a lancé le défi ! ;D

Les RAR, qui, dès le prochain chapitre, seront en direct sur votre boîte mail :

**Milune :** merci beaucoup !

**Trinity1412 :** Merci énormément ! et gros gros désolée pour le retard ! en espérant que tu n'aie pas oublié cette fic depuis le temps…

**Faby.fan :** merci ! Pour Lily c'est pas encore tout de suite, même si on a un bref aperçu dans ce chapitre…

**Rajhna :** coucou ! merci ! C'est important pour moi que tu aimes bien, sachant que ça démarre d'une idée à toi… J'espère avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre aussi !

**Virg05 :** Ah bon ? Ça t'aurait plut Sirius déguisé en vahiné ? Zut…j'aurais dû le mettre alors ! ;p et merci pour ta review !

**La Saut de l'Ange :** Ta review m'a beaucoup plu, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir réussit à rendre les impressions de James crédibles, donc gros merci :D

Voilà ! Pour tous ceux qui désirent une réponse à leur review et qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ffnet, laissez votre adresse mail ! ;p

Et surtout, **JOYEUSES FETES A TOUS !**

Résumés du chapitre précédent : James se réveille à l'hôpital, il a perdu la mémoire lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts durant laquelle sa mère à été tuée.

oO0Y0Oo

**Chapitre 1 : Les photos de Diane**

Lorsque James ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là , il se sentit reposé ; il n'avait plus ce mal de tête lancinant et il savait qui il était… De plus, il était chez lui, quoi de mieux ? et cela n'avait pas été simple de convaincre l'infirmière de le laisser rentrer ; en effet, celle-ci se montrait plutôt coriace à vouloir garder ses patients jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci lui prouvent qu'ils étaient en mesure de courir le prochain marathon ; et tant pis pour ceux qui n'y était jamais arrivé, même au meilleur de leur forme.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit dans son lit et se calla contre son oreiller. Bien qu'ayant dormi des jours durant, une fois arrivé chez lui il s'était écroulé, épuisé sans doute par les nombreuses heures de route dues à l'« _interdiction de voyager par poudre de cheminette ou quelconque autre transport susceptible de trop le bousculer ! ». _Ca, c'était encore de l'infirmière; mais il s'était surtout sentit assommé par tout ce qui lui avait été révélé la veille.

Il observa sa chambre. Une grande fenêtre l'éclairait, et la plupart des choses se trouvant dans cette pièce étaient rouge et or ; couleur de la maison gryffondor, d'après ce que lui avait dit Sirius. Il y avait également une grande affiche du Club de Flaquemare, probablement son équipe de quidditch favorite ; et un grand panneau où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs photos et des inscriptions diverses. Il se leva et alla les regarder de plus près. Sur l'une d'elle on pouvait voir les Maraudeurs pleurant de rire en regardant tous un point inconnu au loin. En arrière-plan s'élevait la façade d'un château qui semblait être immense, sûrement Poudlard ; et, au bas de la photo, ses amis avaient laissé des messages :

_« Pauvre servilus… pour une fois que c'était pas censé lui tomber dessus… »_

_« Bah, d'un côté sa trompe lui allait quand même mieux que le pif qu'il a l'habitude de se traîner »_

Eh bien, James se demanda ce que ce pauvre garçon avait bien put faire pour mériter de telles moqueries ! Il se promit de questionner Sirius dès que celui-ci serait levé. Ce dernier lui avait appris la veille qu'il habitait chez lui, à cause de certaines mésententes avec sa famille. En attendant que son ami se réveille, James continua d'observer les images qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Une photo se trouvant en haut à droite du panneau montrait son père dans une magnifique robe de sorcier. Il semblait être plus jeune qu'à présent, et à côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme très belle, dont les longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. James avait devant les yeux la photo de mariage de ses parents, et plus particulièrement celle de sa mère ; sa mère aux traits fins dont il avait hérités, aux yeux si semblables aux siens. Et, en voyant son visage, son regard à la fois rieur et empli de douceur, il commença à se ressouvenir d'elle…

Flash Black

_-James…où es-tu ?_

_Une partie de cache-cache dans le parc du manoir, il devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Sa mère souriait en l'appelant, ne se doutant pas, ou bien feignant de ne pas se douter que son fils était caché dans les buissons qui se trouvaient quelques mètres devant elle. Elle était si belle dans sa robe d'un bleu presque blanc ; et elle riait._

_-James, mon ange, si tu te montres, tu auras droit à une double ration de dessert !_

_Ca, c'était le gros dilemme qui s'imposait à James à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache ensemble ; on peut dire qu'elle savait trouver les mots qu'il fallait, mais, même si il marchait toujours dans le chantage de sa mère, il ne se laissait pas faire si facilement…_

_Il la vit s'approcher et, attendant silencieusement qu'elle se trouve juste devant lui, il se prépara et…_

_-BOUH !_

…_il sauta d'un bond sur elle. Celle-ci, après avoir sursauté sous le coup de la surprise, rit en le faisant tourbillonner, le tenant dans ses bras._

_-Allez, petit diable ; il va falloir rentrer sinon ton père va finir par mourir d'ennui à force d'entendre les jérémiades de Mrs Bones…_

Fin du Flash Black

Un mal de tête avait obligé James à retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. En effet, ce souvenir s'était imposé à lui, tout en lui lançant une vive douleur à l'avant du crâne ; mais James n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à se remémorer la sensation de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère, de sentir encore une fois son parfum, et de voir son visage.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur sa main. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Se souvenir se révélait plus difficile que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé ; pourtant, il revint vers la photo, l'observa encore un peu, et fit glisser son regard sur toutes les autres. Elles représentaient pour la plupart les maraudeurs et, étrangement, sur la majorité de ces photos ils apparaissaient tous les quatre. Tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être le photographe de ces clichés, il suspendit un instant son regard sur la photo du dénommé « Servilus » ; celui-ci arborant une magnifique trompe et des oreilles gigantesques. En voyant ses traits dur et son air furieux ; James éprouva immédiatement beaucoup moins de pitié pour lui… C'était même plutôt drôle.

Tout en rigolant intérieurement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, car elle se trouvait être totalement mêlée aux autres. On y voyait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn assise à une table, le regard dans le vague, un livre ouvert devant elle. Ce qui frappa James fut la couleur de ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude magnifique… Il lut les notes que ses amis avaient laissé dessous.

_« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Merci qui ? Merci Diane ! »_

_« Merci Diane »_

_« Bah voilà ! C'est dingue ce que le chantage ça fonctionne bien. J'allais pas te la reprendre cette photo ! Vu tout le mal que je me suis donné… J'voudrais pas dire, mais elle est légèrement siphonnée cette fille… »_

_« Ne l'appelle pas ''cette fille '' d'accord ? Elle a un prénom, et elle est déjà moins siphonnée que toi ! »_

_« euh, dites… si vous continuez comme ça va plus y avoir de place sur le panneau… »_

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le sortant de sa contemplation.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Sirius déjà habillé et tout souriant.

-Salut ! Je venais voir si tu étais réveillé !

-Bonjour Sirius ! Tu vas bien ?

-Moi oui, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question …

L'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les yeux de Sirius fit sourire James.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va !

Sirius rendit son sourire à James.

-A ce que je vois, tu étais déjà réveillé ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je regardais des photos, répondit James en désignant le panneau d'un mouvement de tête.

Sirius se dirigea vers le panneau et eut un léger rire.

-On a bien rigolé ces dernières années… Ca me rend nostalgique de penser qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un an à Poudlard. Mais bon, d'un côté, ça fait du bien de se dire que l'an prochain on entre dans un nouveau monde !

-J'aimerais vraiment me souvenir de ce que nous avons fait durant toutes ces années...

En entendant la tristesse qui émanait des paroles de son meilleur ami, Sirius alla s'asseoir près de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Le Médicomage a dit qu'il y avait quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de chance que tu retrouves entièrement ta mémoire ! C'est pas rien ! Surtout quand on te connaît.

-Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment rassurant quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent… mais bon, je vais faire avec de toute façon !

Tout en disant cela, James avait de nouveaux fixés ses yeux sur les photos.

-ouais, c'est vrai que t'as pas vraiment le choix.

Sirius observa à son tour les différents clichés.

-Diane est vraiment douée pour les photos…

-Diane ? demanda James en tournant la tête vers son ami, un air intéressé sur le visage.

-La sœur de Remus, elle rentre en sixième année. C'est elle qui a pris la plupart des clichés que tu as sur ce panneau. Elle adore tout ce qui se rapporte à la photographie, et Diane est très habile dans ce domaine. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre ça en option à Poudlard ; ça contrebalancerait son niveau carrément médiocre en botanique…

-J'ai vu que c'était elle qui avait pris la photo de la fille aux yeux vert, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait pris les autres.

James s'aperçut que le regard de Sirius s'était légèrement modifié lorsqu'il avait parlé de cette fille.

-D'ailleurs, qui est cette fille ? elle est vraiment très belle…

Sirius bougea légèrement, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien… tiens, c'est marrant que tu parles d'elle parce que tu l'aimes pas du tout !

-Pourquoi j'aurais une photo d'elle affichée dans ma chambre si je l'aimais pas ?

-Parce qu'on te l'as collé avec de la glu perpétuelle, un jour où t'étais pas là…

James, trouvant l'air de Sirius vraiment pas normal se leva et alla décrocher la photo du panneau pour la tendre à Sirius.

-Euh…oups…C'est marrant ça ! Bon bah c'est pas tout mais faut que t'ailles t'habiller, histoire que tu sois prêt pour réapprendre tous les sorts que tu as oubliés !

Et avant que James n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Sirius avait déjà quitté la chambre. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il alla donc se laver et s'habiller pour se diriger ensuite vers la cuisine afin de prendre quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit son père, qui se retourna au son de ses pas et lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

-Bonjour James ! Bien dormis ?

-oui… et toi ?

-Beaucoup mieux que ces dernières semaines en tout cas… Alors, Sirius est passé te voir je suppose ?

James acquiesça et, se rappelant le souvenir qu'il avait eu de sa mère plus tôt dans la matinée, se décida à en parler avec son père.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

- Ce matin, en regardant la photo de mariage de maman et toi, je me suis souvenu d'une après-midi où on jouait à cache-cache avec maman, pendant que tu discutais avec une certaine Mrs Bones.

-Ah oui, ça a du être un des moments les plus ennuyants que j'ai jamais passé ! se rappela Mr Potter, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Par contre, vous vous étiez bien amusés vous ! Je ne vous ait pas vu de toute l'après-midi ce jour-là, alors que ta mère m'avait assuré qu'elle resterait pour discuter avec Mrs Bones. Bon, je la comprends ; si j'avais eu l'idée du cache-cache avant elle j'aurais fait pareille…

-Qui est Mrs Bones ?

-Oh, c'est une dame plus âgée que nous de seulement quelques années, elle a d'ailleurs une fille qui a finit Poudlard il y a deux ans ; mais son mari a de nombreux problèmes financiers qui en entraînent d'autres, et elle avait pris l'habitude de venir se lamenter toutes les semaines à la maison… Très gentille, mais un peu envahissante.

James eut un léger rire et continua de manger tout en parlant avec son père. Il appris notamment durant cette discussion qu'il avait faillit faire flamber la maison étant enfant, qu'il se retrouvait assez fréquemment à l'infirmerie lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, et que Remus n'habitait pas loin de leur maison. Peter et ce dernier allaient d'ailleurs sûrement passer dans l'après-midi.

oO0Y0Oo

Alors que James se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa chambre, il vit un Sirius lui bondir littéralement dessus.

-Je te signale quand même que tu n'as que quatre jours pour réapprendre tout ce que tu as appris en six ans, alors faudrait songer à t'y mettre !

-J'y songe Sirius, j'y songe… D'ailleurs si tu me laissais avancer je pourrais aller chercher ma baguette.

-D'accord. Je vais faire de la place dans le salon en attendant !

James pris plusieurs affaires scolaires et descendit au salon où l'attendait déjà Sirius qui, lorsqu'il le vit arriver, changea totalement l'expression de son visage.

- Sirius, pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air résigné ?

- Parce que je viens de me souvenir que, même en étant désormais un des élèves les plus doués de Poudlard, il t'avais fallut plus de deux semaines pour maîtriser le Wingardium Leviosa…

oO0Y0Oo

Fin du chapitre 1

Mwahahaha ! Apparition de Diane Lupin, et brève apparition de Lily… bon, si on peut appeler ça des apparitions.

Il ne se passe pas encore énormément de choses, désolée, mais c'est nécessaire !

Bisous à tous, et merci d'avoir lu ! Et promis, j'essaie de poster plus rapidement maintenant !

_See you Space Wizards…_


End file.
